Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing device, a terminal device and a non-transitory readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of enabling a display of a screen to operate the image processing device on a display unit of a device such as the terminal device.
Description of the Background Art
Image processing devices such as MFPs (Multifunction Peripherals) are provided with operational panels as user interfaces for users to operate like configuring a variety of settings about a job. Users are allowed to operate the operational panels by touching. Various types of screens are displayed on the operational panel, and user inputs are received. The conventional image processing device stores therein in advance multiple layout patterns defining information including a size or a position of an area placing multiple setting items. An appropriate layout pattern is selected depending on a screen size of the operational panel which differs for each device type, and a screen is formed. The screen thereby formed is displayed on the operational panel. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2007-166259 A (hereafter, document 1).
As terminal devices that may be operated via touch by the users such as smartphones or tablet terminals have recently become popular, the image processing device sends the screens to be displayed on the operational panel to the terminal device and enables the terminal device to display the received screens, thereby receiving remote operations from the terminal device. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2014-222481 A.
When the image processing device sends the screen to the terminal device and enables the terminal device to display the screen, the screen size of the operational panel differs from that of the terminal device in most cases, because there are the terminal devices having various sizes of screens. It is assumed for example the screen size of the operational panel of the image processing device is 9 inch. In this case, the image processing device stores therein the screen designed for the 9 inch screen to display on the operational panel. If the image processing device sends the screen to the terminal device that has the 7 inch screen, which is smaller than the screen size of the operational panel, the terminal device displays the screen designed for the 9 inch screen by the 7 inch screen. As a result, items such as operational keys and spaces between the operational keys are reduced and the reduced-size operational keys and spaces are displayed. It is more difficult for the users to operate the screen than the operational panel of the image processing device, and many users press wrong keys.
In order to avoid the aforementioned problem, it is considered to create the appropriate screen each time by selecting the layout pattern corresponding to the screen size of the terminal device from among the multiple layout patterns as described in the known technique of document 1, for example. In this case, however, the layout patterns appropriate for each screen size of the various types of the terminal devices need to be prepared in advance. Thus, it is not preferable because huge number of the layout patterns need to be stored by the image processing devices and a storage area is occupied. According to the known technique of document 1, the layout pattern differs for each screen size so that the position where the operational key is displayed or the size of the operational key in the screen may apparently differ, resulting in reduction of an operability.